<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My thoughts, Your Memories by jc_aka_why_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486708">My thoughts, Your Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me'>jc_aka_why_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After The Snow Sculpture Event | Extras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunnies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Special/Extra I wrote for my "Snow Sculpture Event" fic.<br/>It plays after the end of my fic that I'm still going to write in the meantime until all the characters will meet again.</p><p>Wei Ying finally asks his husband how he fell in love with him - or what about WY made LZ fall in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After The Snow Sculpture Event | Extras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My thoughts, Your Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It would be better if you read my fic to undestand but you'll be able to read it just so as well as long as you know that:</p><p>A lot of characters from the main cast were invited to an event at the Nie Sect. JL &amp; JC had a fight, to calm JC down WY played WangXian for him - or all of them. The Lan bro's have gotten drunk as due to the commotion the Nie Sect's servants mixed up tea with the special liquor NHS got that is usually drank while it's warm/hot.</p><p>LZ wasn't happy, pulled WY into their room and WY turned his sexual want down as WY wanted to talk but LZ simply intended to let his mood out with sex. At the end neither got what they wanted &amp; WY fell asleep. They reconciled after a few hours when LZ thought he had calmed down - which turned out to be a mistake. In the midst of making love, he remembered. Unable to control his rage in the rush of the pleasure he hurt WY, got thrown off &amp; WY then said they'd finally need to start talking more or else they might fall apart one day if a worse line should be crossed.</p><p>This is the first conversation that WY successfully started.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Lan Zhan...!~ I never asked you until now but.. why did you fall for me?~~ Or no.. What about me made me fall for you?~"</p><p>The married couple was sitting in a rather secluded area in the Cloud Recesses. They had to move further away from the others by then due to how loud they were during.. - At the time Lan Xichen was still trying to persuade the sects elders to get his altered rules activated. Lan Zhan was buried in rabbits from the waist down, Wei Ying who was sitting in front of him - all cheerful as always - only had won the heart of one of them over so far.</p><p>,,Why are you asking that?"</p><p>Lan Zhan said after a while, only to make his other half pout due to his curiosity not being treated how he wanted straight away. The older one had noticed that, ever since they were at the Nie Sect and had the small incident in an intimate moment of theirs, Wei Ying had began to change. He wanted to get answers, reconcile, fix.</p><p>,,I see. You just don't know, isn't it that? Or did you forget? You're breaking my heart, Lan Zhan.."</p><p>Wei Ying could see a corner of his husbands lips twitch faintly, he knew he was making a scene just as much as that Lan Zhan secretly found amusement in it - in his own way.</p><p>,,Of course I do know."</p><p>,,Then why aren't you telling me?! You're mean, Lan Zhan!"</p><p>Wei Ying threw himself on the ground, laying there sideways like a child as he went about pouting. A few of the younger rabbits, that weren't used to his impulsiveness yet, flinched and jumped before seeking more comfort from their caregiver.</p><p>,,Because there is not one thing or one moment that made me fall for you in specific."</p><p>,,Great! So all this back and forth talk only to end up back at you not knowing? Lan Zhan, honestly.. if I wouldn't know that you love me - if we wouldn't be married for a few years now.. I would maybe misunderstand and think that you've never actually fallen for me, do you know that?"</p><p>Even though Lan Zhan was somewhat shocked to hear those words, he was semi unsure if his husband was truly a bit hurt, or if he was just acting in the middle of his pouting session.</p><p>Hugging the one rabbit that loved him, Wei Ying didn't even give the other time to reply and instead put a final heavy load of pressure onto the Jades conscience.</p><p>,,Didn't we promise one another at the Nie Sect when things went a little too far that we would try and talk more with one another, Lan Zhan? The only one who's turning himself into a fool with all the trying is me.. that's not fair, Lan Zhan.."</p><p>,,Wei Ying.. You know that I am not the best at communicating.. Give me a chance and I will try to explain."</p><p>As it sounded like he was finally about to get what he wanted, Wei Ying then turned so he could look at his other half. Lan Zhan was still buried underneath a pile of rabbits, no forehead ribbon on or even hair accessory taming his endlessly long, ink black hair. He looked as stunning as always, no bit of aging in sight.</p><p>,,As you saw because of the Incense Burner, I already had.. certain thoughts when we were both extremely young. I only noticed something rather strange however after you had been taken back to Lotus Pier."</p><p>,,Ah.."</p><p>Honestly Lan Zhan wasn't all that upset about having a tiny pause during his speech as his husband let out a sound of understanding and realisation.</p><p>,,Within the months where we did not see one another, I wrote the initial version of WangXian."</p><p>,,Initial version?"</p><p>,,It was less.. sad, I might say."</p><p>,,Oh.. So you really were jealous of MianMian back then in the cave.."</p><p>If Lan Zhan would be more open with his expressions, instead of a little glance and a minimally raised brow, he probably would've looked quite like "Are you seriously only connecting the dots now".</p><p>,,I am aware that my emotions and reactions were inappropriate."</p><p>For a moment Wei Ying had to press his lips together, his other half was really so stiff and tense at times that it was equally as sad as amusing. However, after getting a warning glance he looked down at the rabbit that he was stroking gently.</p><p>,,Even though no one asked me directly, I did question when my emotions changed towards you, Wei Ying."</p><p>At this point Wei Ying began to scoot a little closer to his husband, leaning forward with eyes wide and a "Now it's getting interesting" kind of look on his face - grinning at the same time of course.</p><p>,,It is simply because you were you, Wei Ying. Because you are you."</p><p>Wei Ying dropped his head, letting out a whining noise before looking back up with a frown. He looked so unsatisfied and defeated, letting those emotions out a second later with saying.</p><p>,,So again, you don't know.."</p><p>This reaction caused the older one of the love birds to sigh, closing his eyes for a moment - they were equally as frustrated with one another as Lan Zhan was with himself.</p><p>,,You misunderstood. My emotions for you developed because you were the first person that is not my blood relative that treated me normally."</p><p>If question marks would be able to pop up above ones head, Wei Ying would've had a few hovering above his at this point. There were like 50% of him that understood, 50% of him that didn't have a clue.</p><p>,,Lan Zhan.. can you please speak the same language as me, just for a brief moment? I mean.. weren't you always looked up to and all, younger Jade and what not?"</p><p>,,.."</p><p>Another sigh escaped from the taller one, it slowly became more clear how much of a hard time they'd have sticking to their promise.</p><p>,,Did you ever see me with anyone other than my uncle, or brother?"</p><p>Thinking for a bit, Wei Ying's frustrated expression faltered and he shook his head while looking down at the rabbit.</p><p>,,When I was young, many would still try to form a bond with me. Over the years, as I did not react to their efforts, they gave up."</p><p>,,That's horrible.."</p><p>,,It is not. It was my own decision."</p><p>,,But.."</p><p>A small, gentle like smile formed on the taller ones lips,.. He knew someone like Wei Ying couldn't truly understand, especially not if he wouldn't open up more. Reaching out, Lan Zhan stroked gently over his husbands cheek - the latter looking so emotional and upset.</p><p>,,I did not wish for anyone to get near, and they accepted it. It was my decision."</p><p>,,Was it.. Was it because of your mother..? Or because you didn't want to cause trouble for your uncle..? Or.. Or maybe.. did you fear that the fate of your parents would be yours as well, Lan Zhan..?"</p><p>It was the first of many moments they would go through within the next weeks, or months, where they ripped open old wounds of one another. They had to, at some point.. And with how the Jade tensed before pulling his hand back, they both knew it would be a terrible time that would also bring them even closer together in the long run.</p><p>,,I have never truly searched for an answer to that. If I would need to answer then I think it would be rather plausible that it is a combination of factors."</p><p>"Rather plausible".. it was truly strange up until now to listen to Lan Zhan talk so detached about his own emotional world.</p><p>,,I see.. So you fell for me exactly because I was annoying and overbearing?"</p><p>Even though they had been married for like two years at this point, Wei Ying still stared at the other each time he snickered, chuckled, laughed, smiled, smirked or anything like that. Each time wide-eyed and with his expression showing more love and admiration than anyone should be able to feel. Right at this moment exactly that happened again as the Jade chuckled softly for a brief moment.</p><p>,,In a sense."</p><p>Wei Ying narrowed his eyes to a slit, staring up at his husband as he less intentionally leaned forward - clearly waiting for more. As Lan Zhan played hard to get and all oblivious the younger one blew out some air between his lips, making them flap like little apple did quite regularly.</p><p>,,I'm going to make you write our conversations from now on. I'm gonna talk, you'll reply using feather and paper."</p><p>,,Exactly that."</p><p>,,Mh?"</p><p>Wei Ying tilted his head, pursing his lips. He clearly didn't understand, as quick witted as he usually was. Smiling his tiny one, Lan Zhan then replied in a more soft tone as he lifted up one of the youngest rabbits. It was such a adorable sight, how it barely filled out the palm of the Jades hand, how he stared at it and stroked over its head and back gently.</p><p>,,You simply kept being you, while trying to make me stay true to myself. Even though you pushed and teased, at the end you never tried to change me. Even now, as much as you want something, you still try to get it with means that are within my zone of comfort."</p><p>,,Oh.."</p><p>There was a bit of redness spreading over the younger ones cheeks, his eyes widening in surprise before starting to grin.</p><p>,,Now that I think about it.. You're not wrong, Lan Zhan.. I always wanted to tickle out the sides you kept hidden, make you react and all but it wasn't my intention to change you.."</p><p>,,Wei Ying?"</p><p>,,Mh?"</p><p>,,I love you."</p><p>For a second Wei Ying looked quite.. flustered, just as soon after however a smirk formed on his lips as he leaned up. They were so used to one another by then that the older one in turn leaned down, eyes narrowed.</p><p>,,Oh Lan Zhan,.. my precious Er-Gege, you always surprise me when you are so straightforward. But you know what? Between the two of us, I love you more! So much more~"</p><p>The smaller males tone was a tease, cheerful yet somewhat dirty at the same time. One of Lan Zhan's brows raised, speaking in a more neutral tone but so seriously.</p><p>,,I doubt that."</p><p>,,Oh? How brave and bold and shameless you are, Er-Gege~"</p><p>,,I know that you like that, Wei Ying."</p><p>,,Not as much as I like you even more shameless and bold, Er-Gege~"</p><p>They both knew that they each reached their maximum level of patience at the third "Er-Gege" usually. For Wei Ying it was a sign that he wished to be held, the more often he said it the stronger the urge - while Lan Zhan grew a little erect just from knowing that.</p><p>,,Alright."</p><p>Lan Zhan whispered under his breath as he gently put the baby bunny aside while letting their lips meet. They were slowly growing used to a little more slow and gentle ways of making love even though their over all patience was still questionable.. which was the case this time as well as within moments only the rabbits jumped off in different directions due to Lan Zhan leaning over Wei Ying rather quick.</p><p>It was the first of many times where they ended up celebrating the most minimal of progresses in their relationship with the most intimate of treats.. This time they were at it like rabbits, while being surrounded from exactly that kind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>